A Story About Two Girls
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronce end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could posssibly go wrong?
1. MIA

**"A Story About Two Girls"**  
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker  
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the two girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Summary_: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronce end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could posssibly go wrong?

_Author's Notes_: Hey all. It's been ages. Forgive me. I've had major writer's block and real life swamped me. The water is no longer up to my ears, so here's something new. I hope to finish it.

As for the whole Mary-Sue thing. I think it's all relative. All OC's are a bit of a Mary-Sue anway. Call this what you will.

**A Story About Two Girls**  
_Chapter One: M.I.A._

The first thing one would notice upon entering the bedroom of Kitta James was that it was a mess. Clothes and shoes and books lay all over the room. Multiple sets of colored pencils and lots of sketchbooks and notebooks were strewn everywhere. The second thing one would notice was that the owner of this room seemed to like the color pink. A lot. The walls were a pink so pale they were nearly white, the carpet was a very dark pink/magenta color. All of the furniture was a nice midle shade of brown and the couch next to bed was white with pink cherry blossoms patterned onto it. The dresser was painted a shade somewhere in the middle, it wasn't bright and it wasn't dark. The quilt on the bed matched the carpet and had neon pink yarn in the quilting. The third thing you'd notice was the lump under the blankets and the top of a blonde head peeking out of said lump.

The next thing you'd notice was that the clock read two p.m.

The door flew open and a girl in faded blue jeans and a black Hurley Inc shirt flew into the room. She had long, layered light brown hair that was straight as a board and had royal blue streaks dancing through it. She was wearing black and white checkered vans and had rectangle frameless glasses on her face. River Matthews stormed over the end of the bed, grabbed fistfulls of the blanket and pulled.

The first thing Kitta did was curl up against the sudden rush of cold air.

The first thing River did was scream: "GET UP!"

- - -

Kitta had pale blonde hair that was naturally that light as it was laced with some darker strands, but not many. It was all cut to the same length and the last three inches were dyed a dark, electirc rose pink. She had the same gray eyes as her cousin did, though Kitta didn't need glasses. She emerged from her bedroom in dark blue jeans, hopping up and down on one foot trying to tie her blue and pink nike shoe. She was wearing a pale pink long sleeved shirt with the Cheshire Cat and 'We're All Mad Here' on it.

River stood in the kitchen of their two bedroom, two bath apartment and smiled slightly at her cousin before returning her attention to the pancakes she was cooking.

"Afternoon sleepyhead."

"it's my day off." Kitta grumbled good naturedly as she sat down on a stool at the bar counter. "Why'd you wake me up like that?"

"I take it you forgot that we're supposed to be going to Grandma and Grandpa Henderson's didn't you." River said.

Kitta looked up, eyes wide. "We are?"

"Yeah. All of the family is. Even Jay is going to be there. It's the Gran's 50th wedding anniversary after all."

"Oh yeah."

Kitta's mother was River's mother's sister. Helena had come first and then their uncle Grant a year later. A year after that, Kitta's mom, Alice had come along. Helena had met Simon Matthews in college and they'd married. River had been born three years and four months later. Alice had met Daniel James at a friends bachelorette party in Vegas. Alice and Dan had both been drunk and had gotten married the same night. Nine months later, there was Alice. Strangely it was Kitta's parents who were still together while River's had divorced when River was twelve.

Jay was River's older brother. A beach bum if ever there was one. He had long brown hair that made him look a bit dorky. He lived in California and spent his days surfing and being rejected by beach bunnies. He, River and Kitta actually got long really well. Unlike Kitta, River and Jason, Kitta's younger brother. Jason was the paradime of the annoying twelve-year-old. As a rule, he and his sister hated each other.

"Why are you making pancakes?"

"Mom's making her 'famous' casserolle." River said, not looking up. She knew what was coming. Kitta groaned, her head slipped from her hands and hit the counter with a thud. Helena's casserolle was famous, but that was because everyone but her own mother hated the dish but were to nice to actually say it. Every time Helena made it, it left a really bad after taste in your mouth, and the only thing River had found to get rid of the taste was dry pancake.

After all, it was Henderson family rule that you had to eat a little of everything. Whether you wanted to or not.

"Good thought." Kitta said, watching as River turned the heat off and packed the two dozen dollar pancakes in a ziploc back.

"You ready?"

"No."

River rolled her eyes at Kitta's reply as she clipped her sunglasses over her glasses and grabbed her car keys. Kitta grumbled to the world as she grabbed her black and pink hoodie and River's battered old brown leather bomber jacket off the rack and followed her cousin out the door, down the stairs and toward The Beast.

The Beast was a blue Bronco with a white stripe and lots of rust. The back driver's side window was stuck down, and the yellow foam in the seats was showing in places. It didn't have air conditioning but the heater worked. The stereo had been stolen out of it at least three times, and the current one was shorter that the area meant for a stereo. The Beast rumbled and grumbled, but it was a good car. It could go anywhere and do anything. And it had. The Bronco had been River's father's in high school and college and then had been passed down to his daughter when she was sixteen because Jay had gotten himself a motorcycle.

The Killers blasted out the speakers as River roared out of the parking lot.

- - -

"Look out!"

Kitta screamed, River yanked the steering wheel to the right. The bronce swerved to miss the car in front as it hit it's brakes before plowing to the truck in front of it. The bronco hurtled toward the guard rail of the bridge as River hit the brakes. They squealed, the bronco hit the rail and smashed through it. Kitta screamed again and threw her hands up. River's grip on the steering wheel went white and she closed her eyes.

The front tires hit the ground first. The bronce bounced, smacked the ground, rolled forward a few feet and then the back wheels hit the ground. The would lurched as the truck rolled to a grumbling halt, sputtered and died.

"Are we alive?" Kitta whispered after a long moment.

River cracked an eye open, then opened the other as she stared around. She spun in her seat and looked backward. This wasn't right. Where was the overpass? Where were the oncoming cars? Where the heck had all these trees come from. As far as she was aware there were no forests in the area of Phoenix, Arizona.

"We're alive."

"Good."

"What's wrong with this picture?" River asked.

Kitta looked around, lowering her arms. "Trees. Pinch me, maybe we're unconcious."

River reached over and pinched her cousin.

"Ow!" Kitta yelped, rubbing her arm.

"This can't be real." River said, ignoring her cousin's glare.

"Look on the bright side," Kitta said, smiling slightly and holding up the undamaged bag of pancakes. "at least we won't go hungry."

River laughed at the absurdity of Kitta's statement. "Well, let's try and find a road, whall we."

"Yes please." Kitta said.

River threw the bronco into park and turned the key. It sputtered and died. River tried again, The Beast roared to life. River threw the truck into gear and they were off.

_.end chapter one._


	2. Winding Road

**"A Story About Two Girls"**  
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker  
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the two girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Summary_: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronce end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could posssibly go wrong?

As for the whole Mary-Sue thing. I think it's all relative. All OC's are a bit of a Mary-Sue anway. Call this what you will.

_Author's Notes_: Okay, bear with me, LOTR stuff is coming, but they won't meet any of out fav charas for a while yet.

**A Story About Two Girls**  
_Chapter Two: Winding Road_

"Pull over." Kitta said about three hours later. "Now."

River was one of those isane drivers with a lead foot. Kitta had grown used to the way her cousin drove, but that was on paved roads. Off roading with River was another story entirely. Kitta had loved off roading on camping trips until River had gotten old enough to claim the driver's seat and proceeded to make everyone in the car sick. River always managed to find every bump and rock in the world when she drove off world.

The only problem was, that River was the safer driver out of the two of them.

Kitta had a headache from hitting her head on the roof of the bronco one too many times and her grip on the pancakes had gone white. She looked over at River, who looked like she couldn't decide whether she wanted to scream or cry. "Please."

"I don't get it." River said, seeming to ignore her cousin. "We should have found a road by now."

"River, I'm serious. Pull over."

"I mean, where in the name of all that's holy, are we?" River asked, she was talking to herself. "I've never seen trees this tall before."

"You've never been to the redwood forest." Kitta said. "Pull over!"

River looked like the conversation she was having with herself was going to continue when the bronco jerked, bounced downward and hit something hard. The Beast sputtered in protest and turned itself off. The car rolled forward a few more feet and the front wheels left the ground before River threw it in park. The truck tilted, hit dirt and slip down the side of a steep ten foot drop onto a road.

Kitta jumped out of the car, knelt down, and kissed the ground before she jumped up and aimed for the bushes. River got out of the car and looked around with an 'oh-there's-the-road' expression on her face. River looked around, bipassed Kitta's bush-dwelling body and off into the trees.

"I could really use a drink right now."

"You don't drink." Kitta said hoarsly as she emerged from the bushes, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her shirt. She reached into the backseat of the truck and pulled out the gallon jug of water River kept in the vehicle in case it over-heated. She opened the jug, took a mouthfull and began to gargle.

"No, but this situation is starting to make me wish I did." River said as Kitta spit a mouthfull of water out onto the ground before she drank some of the water and passed the jug to River.

"Where are we, Riv?" Kitta asked.

River took a sip of water and passed to jug back to Kitta. "That's the million dollar question here, isn't it?"

Kitta sighed, capped the water and put it back in the car, slamming the back door shut as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Let's try and find civilization."

"I need a nap." River sighed.

"I'll drive, you nap."

"Kitta - "

"No. It's a road. Albeit a dirt one. It is a road, it goes in a straight line. I won't kill us."

River nodded reluctantly as Kitta climbed from the passenger seat to the driver's seat, reached over and closed the driver's side door. River got into the passenger seat and closed her door as Kitta turned The Beast on. It grumbled in complaint before rolling forward. River reached back and grabbed her bomber jacket, pulling it over her and closing her eyes.

- - -

"I don't believe in monsters; 'cause monsters don't exist." Kitta chanted. "They didn't inhabit my body; I didn't become a fish."

Okay, the last half of that chant had nothing to do with the current situation that Kitta James was finding herself in. For one, Kitta had yet to see any bodies of water big enough to house fish, and she had never been possessed by one. The monsters part, did pertain however. It was dark out. Kitta had been driving for going on two hours now and this dirt road seemed to be leading her nowhere. Not to mention that after she'd turned the headlights on she'd started seeing glowing eyes on the trees. She was trying to convince herself that she was imagining things.

"Would you stop quoting Magic in the Water?" River said groggily as she came to a put her seat into an upright position. "You're starting to creep me out."

"You're not the one whose been seeing scary glowing eyes out in the dark for an hour now." Kitta snapped.

"That's it. Pull over, we're switching places. You need sleep." River said.

"I refuse to get out of this car." Kitta replied quickly. "And you're not either."

"Oh, grow up!" River exclaimed as Kitta pulled over and turned off the car. She got out of the car and headed around to the driver's side, trailing her hand along the hood. She could see Kitta inside the car dashing over into the passenger seat and slamming the passenger door shut and then looking up at River. Kitta froze, a look of horror on her face. River rolled her eyes and turned back to going around the car.

A low growling noise to her right, beyond the car in the woods sounded. A shuffling sound and a branch breaking had River frozen in her tracks before she squeaked and made a mad dash for the driver's door. She climbed into the truck and slammed the door closed, locking it as she did so.

"What in the blazes was that!" She demanded, looking over at Kitta, who was still staring out the windshield, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Kitta?"

River glanced over out the windshield. She couldn't see anything, but then, Kitta's eyes always had been better than hers. She reached over and turned the lights on. Both she and Kitta screamed.

Standing directly in from of the bronco, right where River had paused to look out into the trees was a _thing. _It was an ugly gray brown color with what looked like gold rings holding it's face together. It had big amber eyes and viscous, jagged teeth. And it was _grinning _at them. Out of the trees behind the creature came ten others. They all the build of a man, and were wearing leather and bits of metal for armor. They were all carrying swords. Kitta really didn't want to know what they planned on using those for.

"Get us out of here!" Kitta screamed as one of the things charged at the passenger door and hit it with a thud.

River turned the key, the bronco roared to life and in a second of decision making flicked the brights on. It made the creatures scream in pain as they reached up to shield their eyes. River slammed her foot down on the gas and the bronco charged forward. It hit the creature closest to it, making it roll under the car. Another met its demise under the wheels as a third tried to get out of the way but was hit at an angle that threw it up onto the hood of The Beast. It rolled forward, hit the wnidshield, cracking the glass before going up and over the roof of the car.

Kitta kept screaming as River yelled at her to shut up.

_.end chapter two._


	3. Don't Panic

**"A Story About Two Girls"**  
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker  
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the two girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Summary_: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronce end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could posssibly go wrong?

As for the whole Mary-Sue thing. I think it's all relative. All OC's are a bit of a Mary-Sue anway. Call this what you will.

_Author's Notes_: Okay, bear with me, LOTR stuff is coming, but they won't meet any of out fav charas for a while yet. Although they do meet everyone's favourite schizo in this chapter.

**A Story About Two Girls**  
_Chapter Three: Don't Panic_

"What was that thing!" River demanded as they hurtled down the road.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kitta yelled.

"Did you see where it was standing?" River snapped.

"Yes!"

"You could have warned me that you thought there were monsters out there!" Rier yelled.

"I did!" Kittta defended. "I said I was seeing creepy glowing eyes in the trees and that I wasn't getting out of the car!"

"You never get out of the car when we switch drivers! In fact you always say you're not getting out! I didn't take that as a 'River, don't go out there, you might get eaten'!"

"Well excuse me for not allowing my wide eyes and pale face to do the talking for me!" Kitta replied waspishly.

River started to slow the car down. As she pulled to the side of the road and put the car in park she turned the headlights off. She turned the ignition off and put the keys in one pocket.

"What are you doing?" Kitta demanded, eyes narrowed.

"We both need to sleep, Kit, or we'll kill each other."

"Do you think they're far enough behind up?" Kitta asked, looking over her seat out the back window even though she knew she wouldn't be about to see anything in the darkness.

"Seeing as they were on foot and we were going 70 miles an hour, I think so."

"Right, but - "

"Go to sleep, Kitta."

Kitta pulled her hoodie over her head and pulled the hood up. "I don't believe in monsters; 'cause monsters don't exist. They - "

"Shut up, Kitta."

- - -

She was being poked. She probably wouldn't have noticed the poking enough to fully wake up if it hadn't been for the fact that she was being poked in the side of the head, but she was. If River thought that waking her up by poking her in the head was a good idea after thenight she'd had, she had another thing coming. Kitta reached up, grabbed the wrist attached to the hand that was poking, opened her eyes, sat up and turned.

And promptly screamed, dropped the wrist like she'd been burned and reared back.

River had not been the one poking her, it seemed. A something had crawled through the broken back driver side window to curl up on the back seat. It was all legs an elbows, with nearly transluscent skin and a few hairs on its head. It was wearing a loincloth and had big eyes that possessed most of it's face.

"Evil human, it is, precious." The thing said in a raspy kind of whine.

"Kitta, what?" River asked as she woke and looked at her frightened cousin. Kitta reached over and grabbed River's head, turning it to look at the thing in the back seat. River's eyes went wide before she rubbed her eyes. Her glasses sat in the cup holder next to her, and her prescription was so mild that she could still see things perfectly clearly before they started blurring at about forty feet away. River pulled on her glasses, it didn't change the view.

"Two of them, there are, precious. Gollum, gollum."

River and Kitta looked at each other, then back at Gollum.

"I think not." River said and reached beneath her seat for the heavy-duty flashlight she kept under it. She yanked the flashlight out and whipped her arm forward. The flashlight hit Gollum and he squealed in pain before backing up toward the window as River climbed into the back seat after him, still railing at him with the flashlight. "Out! Out! Out!"

Gollum climbed out of the window as fast as he could, cursing at the evil human before scamperingoff into the trees. River sat for a moment, clutching the flashlight in a white-knuckled grip and breathing heavily.

"Was that... Gollum?" Kitta asked softly.

"Yes."

"What was he doing in out car?"

"Probably thought it was a good place to sleep last night."

"Are we in Middle Earth?"

"I think so."

"What now?"

River climbed into the driver's seat and stowed the flashlight under it again before reaching over and pulling the bag of pancakes out of the glove compartment and pulling some out. She handed one to Kitta. "I think the key here is to find some kind of civilization."

"How do we do that?"

"We keep driving, and we have a vauge idea if when we are."

"Yeah, somewhere between Bilbo stealing the Ring from Gollum and before the Ring is destroyed." Kitta said with a shudder. "I never want to see Gollum again." River laughed. "Oh, keep laughing, he didn't touch _you! _"

_.end chapter three._


	4. Out Of Gas

**"A Story About Two Girls"**  
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker  
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the two girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Summary_: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronco end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could possibly go wrong?

As for the whole Mary-Sue thing. I think it's all relative. All OC's are a bit of a Mary-Sue anyway. Call this what you will.

_Author's Notes_: Okay, so, here's chapter four. Sorry for the delay in between chapters. This chapter is actually raither boring, but the next one will be more interesting, I promise!

**A Story About Two Girls**  
_Chapter Four: Out Of Gas_

"You know, for what it's worth, I really hate you right now."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Kitta said with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you hate me?" River asked with a sigh.

"This is all your fault."

"What! How can this be my fault!" River exclaimed. "I'm not the one that made that car slam on it's breaks!"

"You could have swerved left!"

"Into oncoming traffic!"

"Yes!"

"We'd be dead!"

"We would've died going over that overpass too!"

"That makes it a no win situation!" River yelled. "Just be happy we're both alive!"

"Alive!" Kitta screamed, turning and waving her arms about wildly. "We're in Middle Earth, what makes you think we're not dead!"

River pursed her lips, leaned over and pinched Kitta. Hard.

"OW!"

"See, we're alive and we're not having some freak shared dream."

Kitta rubbed her arm. "You suck."

"So you say."

- - -

If River hadn't found their current situation so bizarrely amusing she'd have been bawling. They were stuck in Middle Earth with a bag of mini-pancakes and a Bronco that only had a quarter tank of gas left. Most of the time River didn't really care that The Beast was a gas guzzler, but at the moment she was wishing her beloved truck was more economically friendly.

"Maybe we should try to find the Elves." Kitta suggested.

"Why?"

"Because they're less likely to throw us in the dungeon than Dwarves or Men?" Kitta said with hope in her voice.

"Good point." River remarked. "Of course, we've been following this road for about four and a half hours now and we've found nothing. Not to mention we're down to two lines above empty here."

"We're almost out of gas?" Kitta asked in alarm.

"Yep."

"But I hate hiking." Kitta said. Kitta loved the camping part of camping, but hated the hiking part.

"Better brace yourself then. 'Cause in about an hour we're going to be doing a lot of that." River said.

In the end River was wrong. It took two hours for the gas LED to come on and another fifteen miles before the engine shut off and River eased the Beast to a stop at the side of the road and exchanged a look with her cousin.

- - -

"Okay, let's take stock." River said about an hour later. "What have we got?"

"A gallon of water. A handful of CD's, two useless cell phones, a ginormous flash light, and two backpacks." Kitta said. "Why two?"

"I keep one in there in case the Beast dies in the middle of nowhere and I chucked the second back there when I bought my purple one." River explained.

"Oh. Okay." Kitta said, then added. "We've also got eight pancakes."

"I keep a first aid kit and a seventy-two hour kit in the back." River said.

"What's in that last one?" Kitta inquired.

"Let's see." River said, getting out of the Bronco, walking around the truck and opening the tailgate. "A couple of blankets, two changes of clothes with extra socks, extra batteries for the flashlightm three days worth of food that we could probably stretch to six, a flare gun with six flares --"

"A flare gun!" Kitta cut in, surprised.

"Don't ask." River said, giving her cousin a look that told the other that her brother probably had something to do with it. "And six bottles of water."

"Okay, let's each take a blanket and a change of clothes. We can divide the food, the water and the first aid kit." Kitta said reasonably.

"You take the flare gun since you have better aim." River said. "And I'll take the flashlight."

"We can trade off carrying the gallon." Kitta said. "Use it to refill the water bottles until it's empty."

"Sounds fair."

It took them a while to get everything sorted out and packed, but once they had River tied her bomber jacket to her pack with an old shoelace she'd found under the backseat as Kitta locked the car doors for all the good it would do. River slapped a kiss onto the hood of the Beast before turning to her cousin.

"Which way?"

Kitta closed her eyes and spun in a circle, arm extended. When she stopped spinning she looked in the direction she was pointing. "That way."

River shrugged. "Good as any."

And they started off.

_.end chapter four._


	5. Oops

**"A Story About Two Girls"**  
_Author_: Alasia Moonstalker  
_Legalese_: I don't own anything LOTR, but I do own the two girls.   
_Genre_: Action/Adventure/Humor  
_Rating_: PG-13  
_Summary_: Two cousins, a bag of pancakes and a Bronco end up in Middle Earth. There they'll meet the bad guys first, more bad guys second and then the good guys. What could possibly go wrong?

As for the whole Mary-Sue thing. I think it's all relative. All OC's are a bit of a Mary-Sue anyway. Call this what you will.

_Author's Notes_: Okay, so, here's chapter five. This chapter's way more interesting than the last one. I promise we'll have some interaction with the Fellowship soon. like in chapter six!

**A Story About Two Girls**  
_Chapter Five: Oops_

"Okay, here's a question."

"Pardon?" Kitta asked, looking up at her cousin.

She and River had stopped for a break somewhere around midday in the shade of a small copse of trees. They'd both had a pancake and Kitta had lay back and was dozing, her sweater bunched up under her head. River was siting cross-legged on the ground five feet away drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick.

"Why us?" River asked.

"Why us what?" Kitta replied, sitting up and turning to face River.

"Why were we the ones sent to Arda?" River asked. "Why not the guy in the car in front of us? Or the person that caused the accident?"

"We would've died."

"Not necessarily. Seriously injured, yes. Died, not so sure." River said thoughtfully. "I mean, we're not anything special."

"Speak for yourself." Kitta said indignantly.

"You've changed your major five times."

"Point taken."

"And I don't even have a major."

"Another good point."

"So why us?"

"Why not us?"

- - -

"I'm tempted to start singing show tunes."

"Please don't."

"But I'm --" Kitta cut off mid-scentence as a howl rent the air. Both women froze and looked at each other in horror. "Was that a wolf?"

"I didn't really sound like a wolf."

"It sounded close, is what it sounded."

Another howl sounded, his time from behind them. Both whirled and peered into the dark. River flicked the flashlight on. Glowing eyes appeared and a growling sound reached their ears.

"Okay, run!" River yepled, grabbing her backpack abd blanket as Kitta did the same. She spun and ran in opposite direction of the eyes. Kitta followed close behind.

The didn't get very far before what they both guessed was a Warg appeared in front of them. River froze, Kitta screamed. The warg growled. At least, River thought it was a warg, because it sure wasn't a regular wolf.

"Kitta the flare gun!" River hissed moving her foot back and stepping on Kitta's toes to get her moving. Kitta knelt and opened her pack. River sprung into action.

First she growled at the warg facing them in what she hoped was an intimidating fashion. It gave the warg a pause. It gave River enough time to swing the flashlight up and try to blind the beast.

It howled and charged.

River cursed.

Kitta fired the flare gun.

The bush next to the warg erupted into flames. Sparks burst in every direction. The warg caught fire.

River and Kitta looked at each other, then they ran.

- - -

They'd been running for what felt like forever, but in reality couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. The barking, growling and snapping twigs told them there was more than one warg, and that the rest were following them.

Suddenly River stopped running. Water. Her arms flailed to keep her balance as Kitta ran smack into her.

"What!" Kitta yelled.

"Lake!"

"Look! Door!" Kitta screamed and pointed.

Later River would be pissed at said door. Pissed at herself for not recognizing it and realizing what was happening at the time in order to prevent it. She was too budy running away to notice. So when they got around the edge of the lake and Kitta screamed 'Mellon!' to open the door, River didn't think. She dashed through the door as it rumbled open. Kitta followed her in. They both turned and River yelled at Kitta to close the door.

She didn't remember how they got the door closed. No matter how much she thought about it later she would never know.

But as the dust settled, their breathing returned to normal and realization dawned, River swung the light around the shine on Kitta. She stared.

"What?" Kitta panted.

"You just locked us in the Mines of Moria." River said.

"Uh... Oops?" Kitta offered.

"Oops? Oops! Oops doesn't even begin to cover it!" River half-yelled. Kitta flinched.

_.end chapter five._


End file.
